


Punishment for a Brat

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, It's not really sex at all, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: Mammon gets in trouble after you find him in your room, doing something unmentionable to your unmentionables.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 368





	Punishment for a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote a fic. Allow me to indulge in my latest fandom. I headcannon that Mammon is the brother that is most likely to be dominated by MC.

"N-no more." The demon's voice breaks as he sits in the corner of your room, "P-please."

You look up from the book you were reading and glance at him. Mammon is kneeling with his hands tied behind his back, vibrator shoved deep into his ass, tan skin fully exposed to the air of your room since you made him take his clothing off beforehand. His cheeks are flushed red from embarrassment and his cock twitches as he begs you to relent on your punishment.

You click your tongue at him, "I haven't reached the end of the chapter yet." That's when you told him you would consider taking off the bindings. Before that time, you had no interest in letting him go. He had to learn his lesson about going through your things.

You hear a small whimper start to escape from his throat before you increase the speed of the vibrator with the remote in your hand and his plea of forgiveness is drowned out by him moaning loudly and arching backward as a stream of white escapes from him once again. His seed spreads across the floor in front of him, joining the puddle already forming, and you remind yourself to clean that up later. You think that made the fourth time in the last hour, but you had to double-check, "How many times is that now?"

He pants as he leans forward, his member still swollen and needy, "Five." Ah! You must have missed one.

With that correction out of the way, you lower the speed back to something that will just barely tease him and return to reading your book, which draws a full whimper from him this time. You've been sitting on the second to last word of the chapter for the past fifteen minutes and you are sure Mammon is aware that you have not flipped the page the entire time. Honestly though, you don't plan to release him until he apologizes for the state you found him in. 

You didn't mind if he took care of his own needs whenever he wanted, but you drew the line at him going through your underwear and using them in your place. You were almost offended by the way he tried to play off you discovering him as something other than what it was. You had caught him with his pants down and his hand wrapped around his cock. You couldn't help but want to punish him for being such a brat. Since he wanted to come so badly, you figured you should grant his wish and help him out. Of course, the punishment was that he wasn't allowed to touch himself and could only seek pleasure from the vibrator you had shoved in him. Of course, when he broke that rule not that long into his punishment, you had to tie his hands behind his back to help him follow the rules. He really should be thanking you for being kind enough to help him.

"Please, Mistress, no more." Even as he begged his cock twitched calling you his mistress, "Can't cum anymore."

"Is that so?" You don't look at him as you run your finger along the control on the remote. You hear him audibly gulp, fearing that you will increase the speed again and force him to cum so soon after his last time. You had to admit that a small part of you was curious how long it would take, as each successive orgasm came sooner and sooner. The last two rounds were only five minutes apart, "I guess we will see. I still have some of the chapter left." You take your hand away from the remote and try to watch him over the top of your book without him noticing.

The look on his face is completely broken as you deny him the chance for freedom. Or maybe it is because the vibrations in his ass are not strong enough to help his next orgasm come any faster. At this point, you are sure any stimulation is torture for him (especially since you purposefully set it so low). You watch as he awkwardly moves his body so he can sit on the toy and push it even deeper so it finally hits his prostate (something you had denied him when you put it in) to help him along. As he sits up, it slips out slightly and he has to sit on it again. He keeps going until he is literally fucking himself with the toy without any other assistance.

You feel yourself blush as you watch the scene. He is really pretty when he is so desperate. If you weren't so upset that display would have caused you to show mercy. In fact, you likely would have relented around his second orgasm. An hour was a long time to be constantly stimulated and forced to cum. However, you weren't happy about him trying to do more than what you had allowed him. He was going to have to learn better than to break your very clearly set rules. You moved your hand to the remote again and waited for him to sit on it and push it deeper inside of himself. Once he did, you turned the speed up to the maximum, something you would usually be very cautious to do since you knew it was too much for him.

On cue, he shouted out, "Fuck! No. Stop." He started saying random phrases and slurring his speech, "Make it stop. T-too much. No more. No more. Please, Mistress. Pl- Ugggh. Sorry. I'm sorry. No more." 

As the words left his mouth, you put the book down and walked over to him. He was clearly trying to move away from the vibrations, but the most he could do was sit up so they weren't directly against is prostate anymore. As you approach him, he looks up with pleading eyes.

You put one hand on his shoulders and run the other through his white hair, "One more time, baby." You coo at him, "Cum for me one more time." You liked seeing him turn into a complete mess for you. He was a brat for everyone else, but in this one moment he was a good boy. You aren't dumb. You knew this is exactly what he wanted the second you found him. He wanted to give you a reason to punish him so he could submit to you. If he hated it, he could have used the safeword at any moment.

"Can't. Please. Stop." Even as he said that, you could see him struggling to keep the vibrator deep inside so he could orgasm faster to comply with your request.

"You're such a good boy, Mammon." You keep petting his head, to which he rubs against your palm seeking your touch after so long, "Just once more. You can do it, baby."

You keep petting him until he finally loses it and he cums one last time onto the floor in front of him. As soon as you see the white stream, you grab the remote and turn off the vibrator. You lean down to his level, where he collapses against you immediately. He sits up when you prompt him so you can take the toy out of him, which makes a small popping sound as it comes out. He buries his face into your neck when you reach around and pull him free of his bindings. As soon as he has use of his arms again, they are wrapped around you and holding onto you tightly.

You return the gesture as you continue to pet him while speaking gently into his ear, "You were so good, Mammon. I'm so proud of you. I'm right here, Baby." You stroke his hair and keep telling him how good he was and proud of him you are for the next six minutes before you can feel him loosen his grip, which is usually his sign that he's coming out of his subspace.

You don't stop petting him, but you switch from praise to checking in with him, "Are you okay, Baby?"

He doesn't speak, but you can feel him nod against the crook of your neck. You don't force him to move from that spot until he is ready. The cleaning can come later. Right now you are just holding him until he is ready to come back to you. You don't want to rush him. If he needs it, you will sit like this all night with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please always remember to give your sub their aftercare!


End file.
